El corazón de un tirano
by AdrianaSnapeHouse
Summary: Albert Wesker se encuentra atrapado en la misma habitación que Claire, malherido y perseguido por Chris Redfield. ¿Ayudarías a un genocida, recordando viejas memorias? Una gran tensión hace que Claire reviva sentimientos que creía congelados.
1. Dilema Ético

**El corazón de un Tirano**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Resident Evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Ni Leon, ni Wesker, muy lamentablemente. =(

**1.- Dilema Ético**

La habitación era blanca. Tan blanca, que la sangre que resbalaba de las ropas del hombre parado del otro lado de la habitación, resaltaba de forma alarmante.

Sangre que, para alivio y extrañeza de Claire, era solamente de él y no de alguno de sus amigos. Bueno, tal vez un poco de Chris.

La alarma del cuarto había dejado de sonar hacia varios segundos y el ambiente estaba envuelto en un grave e incómodo silencio.

La joven Redfield se apoyó en la puerta, sin dejar de apuntarle al ex-Capitán de los S.T.A.R.S, quien continuaba mirándola con su pose de altanería y sus orbes penetrantes escondidas detrás de esos lentes negros.

-¿Así es como tratas a los viejos amigos, corazón?- le dijo, empezando a caminar hacia ella, a un paso tan lento que le exasperaba de sobremanera. Se hallaba dispuesta a jalar el gatillo al menor movimiento inhumano de Wesker.

Aunque, si las palabras de aquel hijo de perra eran ciertas, ya no le era posible protegerse detrás de esas extrañas habilidades.

-¡Para! ¡No camines ni un solo paso más, Wesker!- gritó Claire, poniendo el dedo un poco más cerca del gatillo.

-¿O qué? ¿Vas a matarme, corazón?- Albert hizo aparecer en su rostro una sonrisa socarrona.-Tú no puedes hacer eso, Claire Redfield. Sabes que no-

Él sabía que no tenía el dominio de la situación… Aún era humano ya que no había surtido efecto la nueva dosis de Uroboros que había inyectado en su torrente sanguíneo. Sin embargo, debía fingir que él tenía entre sus garras. Debía fingir que Claire aún era la chica de 25 años que iba a la estación de policía en busca de su hermano; que aún estudiaba la Universidad y que le miraba con unos extraños ojos aguamarina.

Sabía que siendo humano sería un poco más complicado desarmar a la pequeña señorita Redfield, aún más estando herido, pero seguía siendo más fuerte y veloz que ella. Aún tenía las habilidades que le habían llevado a ese punto. Gran destreza y astucia, así como sus amplios conocimientos de artes marciales.

-Es una lástima ¿sabes?, nadie tenía porque salir herido; tus amigos entrometidos necesitan siempre estar en asuntos que no les concierne… Sólo unos cuantos piquetes a la señorita Valentine y habría podido obtener lo que deseo sin provocar tantas… molestias-dijo cavilando en sus pasos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan fuera de sí mismo. Había olvidado lo que era sentirse débil por la pérdida de sangre, desde sus tiempos como líder de los S.T.A.R.S.

La sensación le llevó de vuelta al volcán, sin embargo, también le trajo un vago recuerdo de su primera muerte. Los escalofríos, la tibieza de su propia sangre, todo terminando en una oscuridad perpetua.

Se sacudió esos pensamientos inútiles y molestos.

Y la pelirroja se torturaba haciéndose sólo una pregunta.

¿Cómo demonios sobrevivió?

Era algo inconcebible, hilarante y… muy frustrante. Casi se sentía como un cangrejito queriendo con una pinza detener la violenta marea. Al altanero, prepotente, y si bien recordaba al mismo Albert Wesker que había sido jefe de su hermano, entre sus momentos de psicópata, un hombre tenaz.

Un tanto infantil, ella siempre buscaba recordar a las personas que le rodeaban por sus mejores características; había odiado eso de sí misma toda la vida: Conservar los mejores recuerdos, memorias que no importaban si la persona era buena o mala, tendría presente con cariño. "Eres una tonta"- se dijo, sin dejar de poner atención en aquellas gafas oscuras.

Quizá Wesker tenía razón: "Ella no podía matarlo"

-¿Qué es lo que deseas obtener? ¿Otro maldito virus que te logre dar la inmortalidad? ¿O mejorar la humanidad mediante tu "selección natural"? ¿De qué se trata esta vez?

Wesker sonrió para sus adentros. "Pobre pequeña Redfield, creí que serías un poco más lista"

Había pasado días enteros estudiando su sangre. Saboreando la posibilidad que los Uroboros pudieran volver a tener efecto en él. Pero era imposible. Ahora era inmune a ellos. Estaba condenado a la mortalidad, lo que estaba empezando a crear en él su propia versión de desesperación.

-No creo que mis asuntos sean de tu interés ¿O sí, señorita Redfield?-dijo el mayor, apoyando su mano enguantada en la pared, preparándose para arrancar la magnum de las manos de Claire, ahora que se encontraba a una distancia mucho más corta.

-Desde que me secuestraste, intentaste matar a mi hermano un par de veces, tus asuntos ya son un punto en mi agenda, Wesker- Claire tragó audiblemente, ante la falta de reacción del hombre vestido de negro.

Sin aviso alguno, el hombre se lanzó sobre ella, corriendo veloz para, segundos más tarde, dar una larga marometa que le permitió patear la pistola y alejarla de su dueña.

Sin embargo, y para sorpresa del mayor, el movimiento lo dejó cansado y el hacerse de este conocimiento le perturbó aún más.

Pero Albert Wesker jamás reconocería su propia debilidad.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo con dirección al arma, aunque Claire había reaccionado más rápido y le llevaba ventaja.

Y al tenerla en sus manos, sin pensarlo, disparó.

Calló sobre sus propias rodillas, reprimiendo un enorme gritó de dolor.

Su muslo comenzó a sangrar sin control y el ardor le obligó a tumbarse sobre su costado.

Claire miró a la víctima de su bala y pudo notar la mirada de profundo odio que él le dedicó, pues en el ajetreo, Wesker había perdido los lentes oscuros.

Casi comenzó a temblar al ser enfocada por esas iris.

Las orbes que la atravesaban como rifles, no eran de un carmesí aterrador, sino de un azul eléctrico que le hacía profundizarse en la marea con la cual le había comparado con anterioridad.

Violentos, oscuros, intimidantes, misteriosos.

La respiración del miembro de Umbrella Corp. era superficial; con una mano sostenía su herida y con la otra trataba de levantarse del suelo y seguirle dando vuelo a su ira.

Claire estaba paralizada. No sólo por la sangre que se regaba atreves del suelo, sino por la verdad que había traído consigo aquellos ojos azules.

Wesker era de verdad humano. No mentía al decirlo. No era una trampa.

Y podía sonar estúpido decir algo así, ya que desde un principio había tenido en mente que Wesker no pudo haber nacido fenómeno.

Pero ahora lucía casi… vulnerable.

Antes de permitir seguir a Claire con sus reflexiones o decidirse a decir algo, pasó lo improbable.

Wesker cayó inconsciente, víctima de la herida de bala y los rasguños que había recibido con anterioridad, cortesía del cuchillo de su hermano.

La menor de los Redfield se permitió resbalar por la pared, suspirando de alivio. El aire en sus pulmones fue liberado poco a poco atreves de sus labios, tratando de regular sus aceleradas inhalaciones.

Se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, doblándose sobre sus rodillas y colocando los codos encima, dejando descansar sus tensos brazos un poco.

Pudo comprobar que el hombre seguía con vida, debido al poco profundo pero veloz inflar de su pecho, por debajo de las muchas vestiduras negras.

"¿En verdad estará malherido? No quiero ponerme a festejar antes de tiempo." Pensó con una pizca de humor.

Sin previo aviso y haciéndola brincar de su asiento, producto de la tensión acumulada, una voz estruendosa resonó en todo el cuarto, a través de las bocinas colocadas en las esquinas del lugar; como si el destino no le permitiera por una vez en su vida ser mala y alegrarse de la condición del hombre.

-"Amenaza inminente. Amenaza inminente. Cuartos de aislamiento: Bloqueados. Eliminación de agente desconocido requerida. Salidas: Bolqueadas. Proceso de desinfección en curso"-

"Como si no tuviera cosas de las que preocuparme"

La voz dejó un amplio vacío en la habitación y dejó a Claire con una sensación de desolación intensa.

-"Estoy atrapada. No sé cómo se encuentran mis compañeros; si aún continúan con vida… Y hasta que no acaben con algún maldito mutante repugnante, me quedaré con un genocida que bien puede estar desangrándose hasta la muerte. ¿No es acaso un adorable dilema ético?"

Meneó la cabeza, como intentando disipar el dolor que sabía inminente por la presión en sus sienes.

¿Qué rayos debo de hacer? – reflexionaba mirando al cuerpo del archi-enemigo de su hermano.

Si ayudaba a Wesker, sería como traicionar a Chris y a todos sus compañeros, después de lo que ese degenerado les había hecho pasar. Sería permitirle conservar una vida que había acabado con muchas otras.

Niños inocentes de su locura.

Hombres y mujeres víctimas de sus delirios y su ambición obsesiva.

Si lo dejaba morir, sería terminar con una guerra que lucía infinita, y el mundo estaría libre de al menos uno de sus mayores problemas. Además, sonaba bien el no temerle a que un loco intente matarte a ti y a tu hermano por decimoquinta vez.

Pero por otro lado, no podrían acabar completamente con Umbrella. Una parte de ella le susurraba sínica, que siempre existiría alguien con ansias de poder. Asumiría el lugar de Wesker y que todo eso no acabaría sino se erradicaba desde lo más profundo.

Tenía que sacar provecho de la condición del hombre y exprimir sus conocimientos al máximo para que esa reclusión no fuera en vano.

"Bueno, sea lo que sea que haga, dedo decidirme pronto"

Se quitó la chaqueta presurosa, como si temiera cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento.

Cautelosa, se acercó al cuerpo que yacía en el suelo blanco. Pero antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca, buscó comprobar que Wesker no despertaría y le propinaría una paliza que en verdad recordaría toda su vida, si es que sobrevivía.

Fue a las estanterías de los lados, buscando algo de utilidad para tratarle y no solo la chaqueta que estaba utilizando provisionalmente para terminar con la hemorragia. Encontró con cierta satisfacción suficientes suministros médicos para curarlo, recurriendo a sus no muy refinados conocimientos de medicina.

Había algunas toallas, vendas, antisépticos y anestésicos, que harían dormir a Wesker como un niño pequeño.

Pensándolo bien, si se hallaba tan débil como su tono fantasmal indicaba, podía no despertar del cloroformo.

Claire tomó las toallas, gasas y las vedas. Escondió la pistola lo mejor que pudo, asegurándose de que el ex-capitán no abriera los ojos y metiera su nariz en "asuntos fuera de su interés".

Se armó con una pequeña navaja de bolsillo y se acercó al hombre herido.

No, definitivo. Wesker no planeaba tomarle desprevenida.

Lo primero que hizo, fue rodarlo sobre su espalda, con tan poca sutileza que quizá si hubiera estado despierto, le habría reclamado por tratarlo como un montón de carne.

Pudo sentir la levita negra de piel de cocodrilo. Unos cuantos cortes en su abdomen habían rasgado completamente la tela, y había dos desgarres graves en su hombro y costado derecho.

Tal vez Wesker, aún siendo inconsciente de su humanidad, les había restado importancia, aún cuan dolieran como el infierno.

"Después de sobrevivir a que te atraviese un Tyranth por el pecho y a un volcán; ha de ser como sentir la suave brisa de la primavera" pensó esa parte de Claire encargada del humor negro.

Entonces, giró a ver el rostro de aquel hombre que tanto mal le había causado a todos los que conocía.

Sus rasgos eran demasiado simétricos, y cualquiera que lo hubiera visto dormido, y sin conocerlo, le habría confundido con un arcángel. Tranquilo, las líneas de expresión que empezaban a formarse en su frente, parecían finos pincelazos de sombra. Su cabello era rubio, sin embargo, en las raíces podía notarse un color un tanto más oscuro, pero siempre pulcramente acomodado. Claire se preguntó si quizá alguna vez tuvo pareja, o la tenía actualmente puesto que, aunque le costara admitirlo, era muy atractivo. Quizá sí era un arcángel. Un arcángel de muerte.

"¡Claire Redfield! ¡Pero qué rayos estas pensando!"- Sacudió de su cabeza esos pensamientos que no le llevaban a nada, y después de contemplar a su paciente unos segundos, se dio cuenta de un inconveniente.

¿Desnudar a Wesker?

Tragó saliva.

"Piensa que es Chris"

"No, mejor no pienses eso"

Claire tomó un respiro muy profundo, diciéndose que debía comportarse como una enfermera profesional, ser fría y calculadora, y guardar sus pensamientos infantiles para otro día.

Comenzó a bajar el cierre de la levita, desde el cuello, dejándole ver un torso pálido y muy trabajado.

Se dio cuenta que no podía hacer mucho por él. Quizá ponerle unos torniquetes para desacelerar el sangrado, pero no más. Si no tenía atención médica real pronto, probablemente moriría.

En aquella habitación había una cama, un estante con provisiones aún lado del que contenía los medicamentos y sustancias químicas, un escritorio detrás de donde Wesker había sucumbido, así como una cortina tipo enfermería.

"¿Cómo pude no verla antes?"

Corrió a deslizarla, encontrando una puerta para su alegría, y segundos después, viendo para su decepción, que sólo se trataba de un baño.

"Al menos podré lavarle las heridas"-

Fue por un recipiente de vidrio al mueble de vidrio, aunque sólo encontró vasos de precipitado. Llenó varios y los llevó aún lado de Wesker.

Tomó una de las toallas y la colocó sobre la herida del muslo, quitando su chaqueta que había quedado llena de aquel líquido vital. La arrojó aún lado. La bala no había perforado la arteria principal; ya habría estado muerto para entonces, si ese hubiera sido el caso.

Aún así, era mucha sangre.

Claire se encontró con su voz interna que le decía: "Debiste de ser más rápida y menos indecisa, quizá ahora es demasiado tarde para él."

Aplicó presión en la herida y le dio varias vueltas con una venda. Era algo hechizo, pero, para su orgullo, la hemorragia estaba contenida completamente.

¿Era estúpida su voz interna o qué? Era Wesker, el asesino en masa, el torturador de Jill, el demonio encarnado para Chris. No había motivos para sentir culpabilidad si él moría enfrente de ella.

Aún si era en sus brazos.

Eso no logró hacerla sentir mejor.

Ni un poquito.

Inició la tarea de limpiar las heridas del torso, viendo que la del costado era un tanto profunda. Mojó una toalla y de manera mecánica limpió las laceraciones.

"Vaya, quien diría, su sangre es tan roja como la de cualquiera" Y de nuevo, tuvo que reprenderse mentalmente.

Entonces, sus pensamientos regresaron a sus amigos.

¿Estarían bien?

¿La estarían buscando?

¿Leon, Jill, Chris, sabrían acaso donde encontrarla?

¿Qué pensarían de que estaba tratando las heridas de un monstruo?

Recordó, como imágenes rápidas entre sus manos ocupadas en su ardua labor, como había llegado a esa situación.

Haciéndose, como ya le es costumbre, la niña grande. Persiguió a Wesker, mientras sus compañeros distraídos por el adefesio que apareció justo delante de ellos, apenas notaron la ausencia de ambos.

Y quedaron encerrados. Juntos. Mientras quien-sabe-rayos-que-es jodida criatura atacaba aquellas desiertas instalaciones de Umbrella.

Terminó de limpiar y prosiguió a desinfectar los cortes con un spray. Colocó una toalla en cada una de las heridas y las vendó.

No sabía porque se estaba tomando la molestia de hacer todo eso por un hombre que cada vez que la veía, deseaba golpearla y ponerle la bota justo en la cara.

Satisfecha consigo misma por su trabajo, repitió la operación en el muslo, sin atreverse a desabrocharle el pantalón.

Efectivamente, el hombre dormía, no obstante, no se sentiría nada cómoda haciéndolo.

Colocó un vendaje mucho más elaborado, apretando con toallas blancas la perforación de bala.

Después, simplemente, se dedicó a esperar, intranquila mientras admiraba ahora los alrededores de su prisión.

Recuperó la pistola de su escondite y se tumbó en la cama.

Pensó si debía dejar a Wesker ocuparla, descartando la idea enseguida.

Demasiada piedad para el bastardo.

Era un dios olvidado desde el Monte Olimpo, más grande que la vida y la torre hacia abajo sobre los peones insignificantes. Estaba distante y amenazante, cincelada en mármol por el cuidado de las manos. Una figura debe ser adorado de lejos, pero Clara se negó a inclinarse ante el altar de Wesker. 


	2. Corazones sobre el hielo

**El corazón de un Tirano**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Resident Evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Ni Leon, ni Wesker, muy lamentablemente. =(

**2.-Corazones sobre el Hielo**

Tenía frío.

Pero había un ardor quemante en su muslo, que le hacía pensar de nuevo en un fondo lleno de lava y las piedras áridas de su casi segunda tumba.

No podía moverse, pero el flash de recuerdos de los momentos anteriores a su inconsciencia, le hicieron realizar el esfuerzo.

Abrió los ojos velozmente y trató de impulsarse a una posición sentada.

-Yo no haría eso, reabrirá las heridas y las hará sangrar aún más- escuchó la voz de la amable señorita que lo había llevado a ese estado.

Quería golpearla; deseaba como nada más en el mundo, tomarla de la mandíbula y alzarla por los aires, cual pequeña y delicada muñeca de trapo.

Hermosos viejos tiempos.

Wesker sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza.

Nunca había tenido tanto frío en su vida.

A pesar de llevar su abrigo, creía que estaba empezando a titiritar.

-Creí que no despertarías, sabes- dijo casualmente Claire, como si hablara del clima o del último partido de futbol.

-¿Preocupada por mi salud, corazón? ¿Después de tirarme un balazo? Estamos empezando a rozar la hipocresía…- se burló Wesker. El recuerdo del tiro le taladró las sienes, miró su pierna, notando el vendaje grueso, poniendo inconscientemente una mano en su pecho, con más vendas de las que podía creer necesarias.

-Así que ¿No encontraste nada más entretenido que jugar a la enfermera en mi ausencia?- continuó, una combinación de mofa y sorpresa en su tono de voz.

Para desgracia de Claire, aunque era ella quien portaba el arma, sentía como siempre la presencia intimidante del hombre, ahora sin gafas, que residía sobre el suelo. Era como si, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, él siempre tuviera el control de sus encuentros, y no hubiera nada con que pudiera amenazarlo.

Tampoco estaba preparada para responder tantas preguntas. Como el motivo de haberlo socorrido medicamente. Claire guardó silencio, sin la disposición de volver a remontar una conversación.

Albert odiaba sentirse humano.

Y peor aún, ir muriendo impotente, tirado en el suelo.

No, no, él no iba a morir.

No podía morir.

Valiéndose de su orgullo, de su odio a la chiquilla, de la venganza que muy pronto cobraría a los Redfield, se irguió, recargándose en un mueble con cajones que tenía atrás de él.

-Si pudiera matarte en este mismo instante, lo haría, querida. A ti, tu hermano, y a ese montón de inútiles que sólo interfieren en mi camino- contestó, apretando los dientes.

Claire sabía que esas o palabras eran una forma de desviar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Lo dejó hablar, sin reaccionar a ningún tipo de amenaza. Estaba iracundo con ella; quizá por el disparo o tal vez porque era la única persona en esa habitación con quien descargar sus frustraciones.

Cuando él se cansó de maldecirla, a su sutil forma, la joven pelirroja pensó torturarlo suavemente. Sin violencia.

-No puedes, Wesker. Estas acabado. Tus planes fallaron y no logras entender el motivo. Es por eso que querías la sangre de Jill. Siempre debes tener una respuesta para todo; sino, te sientes terriblemente débil. Quieres acabar con el mundo porque no vez a nadie que piense en el mismo plano que tú… Estás solo. Y tengo lastima de ti por eso.

-No entiendes, corazón. No planeo destruir el mundo. Quiero mejorarlo. Colocarme en la cima del nuevo génesis. ¿No vez, acaso, que sólo una pequeña parte de las vidas en el mundo valen la pena? Este mundo ya ha iniciado su destrucción. Mejor precipitarla y acabar con sus imperfecciones de manera controlada. Así, podré iniciarla con mis parámetros.

Claire sintió una punzada eléctrica recorrerle de pies a cabeza.

-Estas equivocado, Wesker-

Él sólo frunció el ceño y giró la vista. Sus ojos vagaron al suelo, viendo sus lentes cerca de su agarre.

Claire se quedó en silencio, viendo el amago tan particular de Wesker al colocarse apacible las gafas negras. A Claire le llegó a la mente un recuerdo en concreto, cuando había conocido al Capitán de los S.T.A.R.S-

"

Claire miró distraída su taza de café, y alzó la vista. Buscaba en que distraerse, y cuando la nieve cayendo a través de las calles ya no fue suficiente distracción, miró dentro de la cafetería a alguien conocido.

O al menos a alguien interesante.

Vio a un hombre de pie, solitario, mirando el menú con detenimiento.

Sus rasgos pálidos eran perfectos, y su gesto apacible imponía respeto. Nadie se atrevía a mirarlo, quizá por su pinta de policía.

El chaleco negro y su insignia de S.T.A.R.S, así como las gafas oscuras que llevaba, no dejaron duda en Claire, de que él era el afamado jefe de su hermano.

Albert Wesker. El de las gafas oscuras en los días nublados.

Se acercó a él, temiendo que fuera alguien desagradable. Tomó el riesgo. No es algo que no hubiera hecho antes. Y además, el día había sido tan ordinario, que Claire sólo buscaba un pequeño no-sé-que, que lograra cambiarlo.

-Las crepas de chocolate son mis favoritas- se atrevió a romper el hielo la joven, dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

-Es bueno saber- fue lo único que dijo el mayor, mirándola de reojo.

-Usted debe ser el Capitán Wesker ¿verdad?- Fue así como Claire logró llamar la atención del rubio.

-Así es ¿Y usted es la señorita…?

-Claire Redfield.-

Wesker sintió un flash de reconocimiento, y sonrió de lado.

-Así que tú eres la famosa pequeña señorita Redfield. Tu hermano habla bastante acerca de ti.

Sin decir nada más, el Capitán se acercó a la barra y dijo.

-Quiero 2 crepas de chocolate, un café americano y un capuccino, por favor-

Claire se sorprendió de sobremanera, y se sintió un tanto herida de que la dejara ahí parada como idiota.

Sin embargo, Wesker tomó la charola y volvió a acercarse a ella.

-Espero te guste el café dulce, corazón. Podremos hablar mejor en una mesa…-

No había ningún tipo de insinuación en aquella voz. De todas las maneras que le habían llamado entre ellas "cariño" y "querida", jamás espero que alguna de ellas no le pareciera incómoda. En Wesker sonaba sobrio y firme.

Platicaron largo tiempo, de cualquier cosa, hasta que terminó la hora de descanso del Capitán y tuvo que retirarse. Ofreció llevarla a la estación de policía, pero ella lo rechazó cortésmente y le dijo que planeaba caminar a casa.

Tiempo después, habló con Chris del encuentro que tuvo con su jefe. Al principio, su hermano hizo cara de interrogación, prediciendo que el momento había terminado en desastre. Al terminar de relatar sin muchos detalles su historia, el joven Redfield le dijo que debió encontrar a su jefe en estado de humor muy saludable, ya que él nunca hablaba más de lo necesario.

Y por alguna extraña razón, se sintió feliz.

"

El hombre notó la manera en que Claire se hallaba mirando a la nada. Frunció el ceño y fingió estar entretenido acomodando su guante de cuero. Aquella estadía comenzaba a aburrirle. Debía de haber alguna manera de escapar de ahí…

La joven se obligó a volver a la realidad. Una realidad donde él no era más el "Capitan Wesker" y sólo era "Wesker" el mentiroso, el traidor y se dio cuenta que considerando las circunstancias, tenía derecho a hacer todas las preguntas que se le antojaran.

No volvería a hablar con él a solas; sin tener una pistola en sus manos y a un psicópata radical de alguna manera, accesible a una conversación. Nunca tendría una oportunidad como esa otra vez.

-Me agradabas- inquirió la pelirroja en tono firme, pero si Wesker la hubiera conocido mejor, hubiera notado la nostalgia en su gesto.

-Cuando eras Capitán, ya sabes, y al menos que sepas fingir muy bien, no eras el mismo. Me agradabas… y te respetaban. Incluso, podría decir que te admiraban.

La declaración provocó en Wesker una risa burlona, que hizo a Claire sentir una gran ira en cada uno de los tejidos de su cuerpo. Tuvo que contenerse para no levantarse de la cama y darle una cachetada que le reventara esa sonrisa socarrona de una buena vez.

No era buena idea hablar con él. **"Bastardo, bastardo, bastardo, mil veces más"**

-¿Nos estamos poniendo sentimentales, corazón?

Entonces, Claire se negó a hablar más.

Era inconcebible que estuviera abriendo sus sentimientos con ese… egoísta, narcisista, mal nacido, frío, duro, intento de persona que se encontraba mirándola con mofa.

Con su sonrisa ladeada de superioridad.

Claire se mordió el labio, y hubiera podido sacarse sangre, porque de repente la imagen le había… agradado.

Giró la vista y procuró entretenerse en algo más.

Solo había que esperar.

Inesperado, un barítono parecido al chocolate amargo, rompió la quietud del cuarto.

-Contrario a las creencias populares, no soy un sádico, señorita Redfield. No busco provocar sufrimiento por el simple y vanal placer personal; lo hago porque es necesario. Y como todas las cosas necesarias, los métodos para obtenerlo deben ser siempre rigurosas y radicales- Una punzada en el costado cortó su discurso, su aliento se hizo claramente inestable e hizo su dolor visible con un reprimido gemido de dolor.

Wesker buscó calmarse, maldiciendo mentalmente todo lo que le rodeaba, y apoyó la nuca contra el escritorio.

El dolor no cedió, pudo darse cuenta que, a fuerza de costumbre, casi había olvidado lo que era esa sensación. Apretó los dientes, tratando de concentrarse en algo más que la agonía que recorría su torso.

Claire miró la superficie de la cama, y encontró las pastillas para el dolor que había tomado de las estanterías.

Dárselas o no hacerlo. Podía tenerlo en dolor un rato y disfrutarlo o calmarle aunque fuera un poco de la tortura que fervientemente quería esconder de ella y que parecía bastante grave.

Parecía que su mayor temor era debilidad y trataba de no demostrar lo mucho que le dolía. Bueno, sabía hacerlo bien, porque ese corto gemido fue todo lo que escuchó. Ahora estaba con la nuca contra el escritorio, sin decir palabra, respirando con profundidad.

Ella no podía hacer eso. No podía ver el dolor de los demás y sentirse bien con ello.

"Mierda, porque eres tan débil, Claire"

Se acercó a las estanterías de provisiones y sacó una botella de agua.

-Ayudará con eso- fue todo lo que dijo, tendiéndole ambos objetos.

Wesker abrió los ojos y pareció analizar la opción de un momento.

Era un hombre orgulloso. No iba a dejar que una chiquilla le dijera que era lo que debía de hacer. Sin embargo, ella lo había hecho con tal indiferencia, que no le pareció factible la posibilidad de que buscara burlarse de él.

Tomó los calmantes y el agua, viendo como la joven volvía a tomar asiento en la cama, jugueteando distraídamente con la pistola en su mano.

Destapó la botella, degustando cierto sabor a hierro en su boca; apuró una pastilla de Oxycodone y volvió a tomar su gesto impasible, como si de algo sirviera para su situación de clara desventaja.

Pero una duda le empezó a escocer desde sus adentros y decidió que hacerse de ese conocimiento no le traería ningún inconveniente.

-¿Por qué darme las pastillas? Bien podrías haberte degustado con mi daño un rato-

-Porque yo tampoco soy sádica- contestó, sin dejar de mirar la única salida, que continuaba bloqueada.

-No creo que porque la mires con esos ojos, la puerta vaya a empezar a derretirse, corazón- dijo frunciendo el ceño en su dirección.

Un escalofrío hizo a Wesker temblar visiblemente, y se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se encontraba peor de lo que pensaba.

¿Qué le quedaba por ahora?

¿Esperar a que la puerta se abriera y lo llevaran a declarar todo lo que sabía? Claro, para después obligarlo a ir caminar derechito a la orca.

Odiaba que lo hubieran emboscado, justo en el momento en que no tenía ningún As bajo la manga.

Estaba empezando a creer que no abrirían esa puerta a tiempo.

"**Estas ablandándote. ¿Para esto es que realizaste todos esos proyectos? ¿Aquí acaban tus fuerzas? Patético- se reprochó a sí mismo con ****animadversión.**

Estaba empezando a hacer cada vez más frío.

Y probablemente era la pérdida de sangre, pero Claire también parecía con un poco de de malestar debido al clima.

-Es una lástima que ya no puedas ocupar tu chaqueta- inquirió Wesker, mirando la prenda tirada en el suelo.

Redfield se giró a encararlo por primera vez en varios minutos, y pudo notar que él parecía sufrir mucho más por la baja temperatura del cuarto.

-Tú pareces necesitarla más. Era sólo la devolución de un favor-

Esta vez, fue turno de Wesker de recordar.

"

Iba caminando por el estacionamiento de la oficina de policía, cuando divisó entre la espesura de la niebla, una joven de cabellos color fuego, sentada en una banqueta despejada de nieve.

Iba apenas cubierta con una ligera chaqueta beige.

Trató de seguir caminando, haciendo caso omiso a la que reconoció como la hermanita de su subordinado.

Una voz chillona le llamó, y hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que hubiera sido una alucinación suya.

Estuvo dispuesto a dejarla hablando sola, de no ser porque la joven se acercó corriendo en su dirección.

-¿Capitán Wesker? Yo… me preguntaba si ha visto a mi hermano. He venido a pasar Navidad con él, pero no he podido hallarle en ningún lado, ni con su apartamente, y el policía en la entrada no me ha dejado pasar a buscarle.

La chica temblaba, y le castañeaban un poco los dientes, soplando un poco de aire caliente en sus manos; sus mejillas encendidas le otorgaban un suave aspecto, con los labios colorados por el frío, resaltando aún más sus brillantes ojos.

Frustrado por tener que jugar a la niñera en aquel nevado día, se quitó lentamente el abrigo, aún sin responder, y lo dejó caer sobre los hombros de Claire, quien se tambaleo sobre sus pies por la pesada prenda.

-Será mejor que lo esperes adentro-

"

-Ya veo-

La temperatura siguió bajando durante los siguientes minutos, hasta que pudieron ver su aliento en forma de vapor.

"Esto no puede ser nada bueno"- pensó a Claire, encogiéndose en la cama y abrazándose a sí misma.

Wesker ni siquiera eso podía hacer; ya casi no sentía sus brazos, mucho menos sus piernas. El dolor había bajado muy poco su intensidad, pero con el frío, empezaba a sentir un aplastar en su respiración que le asfixiaba.

Para Claire, y por primera vez sin que él pudiera hacer nada, Wesker no parecía estar nada, pero nada bien.

Antes de que el frió bloqueara el raciocinio de Claire, se levantó y buscó algo en las reservas que pidiera evitar que se congelaran.

La pelirroja no entendía por qué estaba pasando eso con la temperatura, pero supuso que sería algún método de protección de las instalaciones.

Halló una sencilla manta al fondo de uno de los cajones, pero parecía lo bastante caliente y suficientemente grande para resguardarlos a ambos.

Se acercó al hombre, y él pudo leer la pregunta tácita en sus ojos.

-Debieron meterse con la computadora central y bajar la temperatura para acabar con el proyecto que los atacaba. La mente central del edificio está provista de esa información.-mencionó pasivamente, arrepintiéndose cinco segundos después.

Y de alguna manera, esto tranquilizó a la joven: "Al menos siguen luchando".

Claire sabía que con algo de esfuerzo saldría de esa. Había salido de situaciones peores solita. Extendió la manta, tomando asiento a una prudente distancia del hombre semiconsciente.

-No creo que sea demasiado, pero al menos evitará que nos helemos-

Wesker miró el gesto en silencio. Claire podía estar feliz de una cosa: era la tercera persona que lo había sacado de sus cabales y confundiéndolo aunque fuera por unos segundos.

-No me desagradas, Claire. Nunca planee decírtelo, pero quizá eres la única de **ellos**, que puedo soportar ver. Quizá eres más sensata de lo que luces; de cualquier manera, eres una chica lista-

No supo porque deseó decirlo; antes de pensar en un motivo para mencionarlo, surgió de la nada.

Era la segunda vez, desde que se conocían, que la llamaba por su primer nombre.

Siempre se refería a ella como "corazón" de manera escalofriante, un mote que odiaba desde su encuentro en la Antártida; o "señorita Redfield", acentuando su apellido con resentimiento cada vez que se liberaba por su garganta.

-Debieron de apartarse de mi camino cuando aún era tiempo-continuó Wesker, respirando de manera poco profunda.

Claire abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra surgió. La declaración le había tomado por sorpresa, y provocó en ella un sinfín de sensaciones, desde el inicio de su estómago hasta aturdir su cerebro. Por un momento, conecto su mirada con la del mayor. Su tono era de un pálido enfermo.

Estaba helada, mirando esos lentes color noche, tratando de imaginar que emoción proyectaban sus ojos azules, pérdida en aquella presciencia elegante e imponente, dos cosas que siempre había disfrutado y también, la había llamado a desafiarlo.

Su aliento era doloroso atreves de su garganta, el ambiente se estaba congelando más rápido de lo que ellos podían intentar entrar en calor.

Se dio cuenta de que sus pantalones estaban cubriéndose de sangre. La sangre de Wesker. Debía de estar mostrando los primeros signos de congelación, mucho más rápido que ella.

No debía acercarse más a él.

No podía hacerlo.

Pero ella lo deseaba.

Deseaba descongelar ese corazón; pensar, por un segundo, que él seguía siendo el ""Capitán Wesker" y no un loco despiadado. Que una parte de él tenía sentimientos, tenía humanidad, y esa parte era la que detenía a Claire de darle un tiro en ese instante y acabar con todo. Porque ella buscaba esa parte con aprehensión, con cualquier gesto en su rostro, cualquier cosa que indicara que, aunque en el fondo, congelado y olvidado entre el polvo, seguía la misma persona que había comprado una crepa y le había prestado su abrigo. Aunque Wesker planeara su dominación mundial desde sus inicios, aún había algo en él que no trataba sólo de "mejorar" el mundo.

Su mirada empezó a llenarse de lágrimas, víctima del momento. Agachó la mirada avergonzada, sin embargo, Wesker tomó con su mano envuelta en su guante de cuero, su mentón, y la obligó a mirarle.

Buscaba rechazarla.

Actuar cruel como acostumbra, llevar a cabo su plan de asesinar a esa niña llorona y romper a Chris Redfield de una vez y para siempre.

Con un demonio, no podía hacerlo.

No iba a dejar que lo atraparan.

No deseaba morir encerrado en un bloque de hielo.

Pero no podía ni levantarse. No tenía el control. ¡Con un demonio, no lo tenía, maldición!

No había forma de buscarlo. Todo se había reducido a tener a esa joven entre sus brazos. A su merced. Dispuesta a dejarle en las puertas del infierno.

-Debería acercarse, señorita Redfield, antes que termine de congelarse-

Se acercó con prudencia al herido, sin tocarlo, dedicándole una sonrisa cálida.

-Finjamos, por esta vez, que todo está bien-

Esas orbes. Ningún objeto podía ejercer tal control sobre él. Estaban mirándose a tan sólo unos centímetros.

-Entonces, todo está bien, corazón-

Alzó su brazo, y la rodeó de los hombros.

No quería llorar frente a Wesker. Quería se firme y dura, como lo había sido siempre, pero al sentir ese brazo alrededor suyo, deseo con toda su alma saber que se sentía que algo estuviera una vez bien con él.

Y se abrazó a su pecho, con cuidado de no lastimarle más.

Y tal vez corría demasiados riesgos.

Estupidos, tontos, sentimentales riesgos, pero eran sólo porque ya no quería ser perseguida por su fantasma en las noches. Donde en medio de la Antártida, él le tomaba de la mandíbula, y terminaba por asfixiarle. Claire se acurrucó en el pecho de Wesker dejando que la rodeara, utilizando su abdomen para colocar su cabeza.

Sintió la piel de reptil contra su cuerpo y los músculos tensos ante su contacto.

Wesker no podía recordar la última vez que había tenido un cuerpo delgado y femenino en sus brazos. Era tan poco familiar que en un principio sintió una rigidez que no era producto de la temperatura, para después, hacer bienvenido aquel tímido contacto de su acompañante; aquel olor a durazno en su encantador cabello pelirrojo. Nada ni nadie jamás le había proporcionado tal sensación.

-No debemos dormirnos…- mencionó Claire ya completamente cómoda en su cercanía.

Asintió ante la advertencia, jurando que haría todo lo posible para prolongar aquel instante en donde no había nada más. No más Umbrella. No más cambió radical. No más poder.

Claire había encontrado la manera de mantenerlos enfocados. Hablar. Habló de ella. Esta vez, él sólo escuchó y comentó unas cuantas palabras sobre lo que la joven charlaba, como si fueran dos personas que sólo hablan por el placer de hacerlo.

-He practicado artes durante algunos veranos. Creo que mi técnica favorita es dibujar al carbón.

-No dudo que sean hermosos, corazón. Quizá puedas hacer un lindo retrato para mí un día de estos- apenas supo lo que dijo. No sabía si lo que había dicho tenía sentido, el sueño lo estaba arrastrando y sus respuestas bien podían carecer de coherencia.

-Tal vez lo haga- sonrió ella, considerando tener suficiente inspiración para pintarle los que deseara.

Quedaron en silencio, el agarre alrededor de ella proporcionándole una seguridad en aquel lugar inhóspito.

Pudo sentir contra su oído, el latir de un corazón firme, un corazón que existía, contrario a lo que pudieran creer. El vaivén de una respiración cada vez más débil. Claire apretó los ojos, tratando de no pensar en eso. Se concentró en los latidos rítmicos; una música que buscaba tranquilizarla, segundo a segundo, llevando vida a cada fibra de un cuerpo que ahora buscaba protegerla y no acabar con ella.

-Wesker- llamó Claire, sin obtener una respuesta inmediata. –Wesker, despierta-

La joven pelirroja tuvo que menearle de los hombros para traerlo de vuelta.

-¿Si, corazón?-

Claire se obligó a seguir hablándole. Contándole cosas de su vida rutinaria antes de todo el desastre. Cosas del día a día. Lo que le gustaba hacer, lo que odiaba, sus pasatiempos y diversiones. Lo que pensaba y lo que siempre le había apetecido hacer.

Él sólo podía mirarla y tratar con toda su voluntad mantenerse enfocado, mirando al delicado cuerpo contra el suyo, sin ser intimidada del todo por quién era.

Sabía que Claire Redfield no era su tipo de chica. No al menos la que le habría conquistado en circunstancias normales.

Era una mujer bajita para él, piernas bellas y torneadas, pero no muy largas; era astuta, pero no tenía los mismos planes o intereses que él.

Pero por otra parte, Claire era independiente, atrevida, y provocaba en él, hasta cierto punto, una especie de descontrol. Tan abierta en lo que sentía, tan firme… y claro, mucho más joven.

Regresó a su garganta ese sabor a sangre. No sentía que tuviera ya mucho tiempo. Tenía tantos planes, ansias de poder corriéndole por las venas, perfección, y sin embargo, esa parte fría y calculadora, empezaba a resignarse.

Y eso era más crudo que el frío.

Era dejarse llevar. Y nunca hacía eso.

Los ojos empezaban a cerrársele por inercia, y bastaba un momento de silencio para dejarse a la deriva del sueño. Ya no podía con las largas y violentas garras de la muerte, reclamándole amenazante a cambio de las muchas otras veces que la había librado glorioso.

Sintió de nuevo esa punzada en el costado, percatándose de que los efectos del opiáceo no habían tenido la prolongación deseada, un jadeo escapó de su garganta, y volvió a maldecirse. Al menos no había perdido del todo la sensibilidad; por una parte lo agradecía, aún podía sentir a Claire contra su cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien?- Y Claire quizá se hubiera golpeado ante la pregunta que había surgido de ella por inercia. Era obvio que no lo estaba.

Él sonrió y vio un atisbo de color en sus mejillas.

-Yo… per- mencionó, un tanto avergonzada por su desliz.

-Estoy bien, corazón-

Una sensación de culpabilidad volcó el estómago de Claire. No es que tuviera motivos para estarlo; le había disparado en defensa propia. Aún así, si él fallecía, sería en gran parte por causa del disparo en su muslo.

Haría muy feliz a Chris el saberlo, pero a ella, le despertaría con una sensación de vacío por las noches, cuando las palabras vuelven a la vida y los recuerdos se hallan a un pestañeo.

-Ellos vendrán pronto- inquirió la pelirroja, tratando de darse ánimos a sí misma, y un tanto a él. –Deben de estar buscándonos por todas partes-

¿Porqué creía ella que eso iba a consolarle?- sonrió él, cansado de luchar.

Hubo un entendimiento mudo, sabiendo que lo que sería la salvación para la joven, sería el eterno encierro para él. Albert Wesker no permitiría eso jamás.

Se giró a encararlo, viendo esos labios finos azulados y deseando que volvieran a ser de un apetecible color durazno. Por un impulso, no sabiendo si por la situación o por algo más, él hizo un amago, apartando su cabeza del escritorio, tomando aquel dulce rostro con su mano y besó su frente. La impregnó del olor de su loción, de un calor capaz de sanar mil heridas y rencores. No pensó si era correcto. Sólo lo hizo. Claire cerró los ojos, guardando en su memoria ese pequeño tacto, aquel trozo del alma de un tirano.

Unos segundos después, él volvió a recargarse, respirando de manera entrecortada.

Aquel gesto había significado más que mil caricias.

Más que desnudar su cuerpo; era desnudar su alma.

Claire, sin proferir palabra, volvió a abrazarse a su pecho, temblando, cortándose el labio con el aire frío que exhalaba directo de sus pulmones.

-Aléjate de todo esto, corazón. Pinta, trabaja, ayuda a todo el mundo a tu peculiar manera. Pero no te acerques más a Umbrella. – la deliciosa voz de hombre, era apenas audible.

Apretó los ojos.

No podía hacer eso.

No podía dejar a las injusticias andar a rienda suelta.

Wesker supo que de aquella perpetua oscuridad no regresaría. No esta vez. Y había tenido un premio de consolación al final, si eso podía mejorar su mal genio en ese momento: esa joven no iba a ser capaz de olvidarlo.

Quizá era estúpido amar a unos segundos de dejar el mundo.

Pero ese amor quedó tan sólo quedaron en un pensamiento. Un segundo.

Había agotado su voz, por lo que no pudo decirle algo adecuado; aunque probablemente si hubiera podido, no habría encontrado la forma…

Sonrió suavemente.

"I close my eyes,

And I dream of her

She's lost in my arms,

Her head on my heart,

And softly she whispers,

The words"

Estaba seguro detrás de aquellas gafas negras; la chiquilla apenas lo notaría. **"Cuídate, corazón"- **Fue ese su último pensamiento.

Entonces ese color negro se hizo perpetuó en su mirada.

-Esa maldita puerta debería abrirse en cualquier segundo-

No hubo ningún comentario.

Claire se alzó de su posición, demasiado lenta por los efectos del frío sobre sus huesos.

-Wesker- alcanzó a decir entero, a pesar de lo mucho que le castañeaban los dientes.

No respondió.

-Wesker, no hagas eso, no es divertido- murmuró con la voz temblorosa; sus cuerdas vocales negándose a trabajar como ordenaba.

Claire tomó esas varoniles mejillas entre sus manos, agitándole, y viendo con frustración, que no había reacción alguna.

Todo se detuvo. Los lentes no permitían ver los ojos del mayor, pero Claire no necesitaba verlo para saber que estaban cerrados.

-¿Albert?- dijo, siendo consciente de que era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre. Arrastró las manos por su cuello helado, palmeándole.

-No te atrevas, Albert Wesker. No vas a huir tan fácil esta vez. ¡Despierta, vamos!

Sin respuesta aún.

Incluso el vaivén de la respiración que tan concentrada había vigilado, había desaparecido.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos. Wesker tenía un gesto tranquilo; sin odio, siendo el mismo que conoció en la cafetería, un nevado día de Diciembre, con todo y su rigor, con esa sonrisa que había podido decirle que todo estaba bien, ese hombre que le había demostrado, en el último momento, que también sentía, y ahora, como un respiro, se había ido.

Claire anhelo morir en ese momento también.

Era mejor en ese instante, donde aún sentía la presencia de él, donde aún no estaba sola y temerosa.

Volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho, llorando sin consuelo…

Sollozaba, y liberaba una lágrima tras otra, deslizándose como un surco, igualado al paso de una estrella fugaz.

"Duerme, Claire, solo duerme"

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el sabor salado de las lágrimas en sus labios, resignada a lo que venía para ella. Pasaron unos minutos, más eternos de lo que había podido calcular; aún así, parecía que aún no era su tiempo.

**-"Amenaza: Eliminada. Restauración de temperatura iniciada. Salidas: Permitidas. Restauración de sistema en curso"-**

¡La maldita voz! Esa que Claire había estado esperando escuchar tanto tiempo. La puerta encendió su luz verde, dando paso a su salida. Miró al cuerpo sin vida sobre el que ella residía. No quería levantarse de allí.

Quería quedarse con él.

Ansiaba estar con él.

Pero aún tenía cosas que hacer. Cosas que jamás había podido experimentar. Conocer. Y si ese flash de felicidad que había tenido, podía llamarse amor, le pareció suficiente como para no aventurarse a decir que jamás había amado.

-Volveré por ti, lo prometo- dijo apartándose de Albert. Acercó su rostro al del antiguo capitán, y le besó en la mejilla, apenas donde inician los labios.

Trató de alzarse sobre sus piernas, gimiendo de dolor. Considerando que sería ahora el dolor lo que la mataría.

Se arrastró lentamente hasta la puerta, sobre sus rodillas; abrió la puerta con un gran trabajo, y apenas estuvo fuera, trató de hallar la manera de entrar en calor.

Movió sus músculos, respirando agónicamente por la rigidez; hacía casi tanto frío como adentro, sin embargo, empezaba a hacerse presente una calidez que le ayudó a poder ponerse a pie, apoyada contra la pared. Sus rodillas amenazaban con fallarle, pero no encontró como una opción rendirse tan sencillamente.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado.

Escuchó unas pesadas botas llegando del otro lado del pasillo. Era León.

-¡Claire!- gritó su amiga, al verla rendida contra la pared.

La joven Redfield pudo dedicarle una apenas perceptible sonrisa. El joven agente se acercó corriendo, justo a tiempo para atraparla en sus brazos.

-Deben sacarlo de ahí. Deben sacarlo… lo prometí. Prométeme que lo sacarán de ahí, León. Prométemelo y no preguntes el motivo- suplicó Claire, con la garganta quebrada por el llanto que había acumulado.

El joven Kennedy giró la vista a la habitación, siguiendo la mirada desesperada de la chica congelada en sus manos.

Era el cuerpo de Albert Wesker, tumbado en el suelo, con la cabeza colgando de lado.

-Deben de llevarlo con nosotros. Júralo, León. Por favor…-

Scott no pudo negarse ante la desesperación que demostraba su amiga, silencioso, asintió.

Entonces, finalmente, Claire pudo sucumbir ante la oscuridad.


	3. Sentimientos de carbón

**El corazón de un Tirano**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Resident Evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Ni Leon, ni Wesker, muy lamentablemente. =(

**3.-Sentimientos de carbón**

Claire cerró los ojos cuando una brisa le revolvió la rojiza cabellera e hizo volar pequeñas partículas de polvo y hojas a su alrededor.

Miró el retrato que tenía adelante; suspirando audiblemente.

Tomó de nuevo la tiza, convenciéndose de qué trazo debía hacer ahora, rememorando los gestos, los simétricos rasgos; las sombras alrededor de sus mejillas hundidas, el cuello torneado, la profundidad de su mirada, el rostro de arcángel distante con el que la había observado largo rato.

No quería torturarse, pero significaba mucho para ella el completar aquel lienzo.

El parque estaba soleado, las luces se reflejaban en la hierba del suelo, mientras que el color azul del cielo sólo traía más recuerdos para su inspiración.

Apretó los labios mientras su mano entiznada se deslizaba atreves de la superficie de tela, haciendo el gesto que acostumbraba cuando algo requería de su máxima concentración.

Pérdida en el aludir sus memorias, continuó trazando.

"

Después de despertar en una cama de hospital, había pedido que la llevaran al cuarto donde reposaba el cuerpo de Albert Wesker.

Todos habían ido ya a callar sus demonios; el tirano al fin había muerto.

Estaba recostado cuan largo era sobre la cama, cubierto por una sábana de pies a cabeza.

La joven Redfield agradeció profundamente a León, temiendo tener que darle explicaciones especificas de su desesperación porque llevaran los restos del hombre que tanto tiempo y de tan diferentes formas los había torturado.

Bajó la sábana, acariciando lentamente ese rostro dormido; la herida de bala y los demás cortes estaban completamente limpios, lo habían vestido ya con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, listo para asistir a su última morada.

Se había acabado.

Chris aún no se había atrevido a preguntar, y lo agradecía con vehemencia; había tenido suficiente por una semana.

Albert estaba, como siempre, elegantemente peinado, acompañado aún con las gafas que nadie se había atrevido a retirar. Recordó como ese pecho torneado le había protegido del frío, como esos ojos cerrados ahora, eran de un azul controlador y no más un mar de lava ardiendo; la delicia de esa voz arena, el tacto cuidadoso y siempre cortés de sus manos enguantadas.

Con la lluvia como única compañía, se sentó a un lado de la cama: No dejaría que pasara otra noche en soledad.

Terra Save había dispuesto del cuerpo; no habría un gran funeral, algo sencillo a las a fueras de New Jersey, donde ninguno de los transeúntes sabría quien era, de donde venía o sus fatales conflictos con la humanidad.

Donde sería sólo un monumento más, una lápida de piedra negra, con sus datos gravados a letras plateadas.

Habían asistido al entierro, pero nadie lloraba. Ni siquiera Claire. Jill había sido la única que se negó a ir. Se habían presentado para ver su tormento terminar. Para siempre, esta vez.

Aún quedaban asuntos que resolver, eso era claro. Pero la base de toda una locura narcisista, en su continua búsqueda de perfección, había sido terminada de la única manera que Chris creía posible, con su muerte.

Y se quedó ahí, de pie, contemplando el descenso de un ataúd color marrón, desapareciendo entre la tierra, de donde no habría más milagrosos retornos.

Sintió de nuevo esos labios sobre su frente; pero fue sólo su imaginación.

Había empezado a llover.

La luz apenas asomaba sobre las grisáceas nubes, marcando el fin de una Era oscura.

Al llegar a casa, no dijo nada, sin quitarse la ropa negra se tiró a la cama, prendió la radio y fue entonces que de verdad pudo llorar sin temer a más preguntas.

Las paredes no pueden preguntar.

"

Claire dio su trabajo por terminado, admirando su obra.

Era tan guapo como en persona, o al menos eso le pareció.

-Si me permite la observación, señorita, es un cuadro sublime-

La pelirroja se giró a ver al dueño de esa voz. Era un hombre cano de quizá unos 50 años, vestido como un catedrático.

-Muchas gracias-

-Usted debe albergar muchos sentimientos por ese hombre, si es que lo conoce y no es producto de una mente artística como la suya-

Claire miró su propio cuadro.

Albert Wesker le miraba con un rostro impacible, como lo había observado recostada en su abdomen.

-Creo que así es-

-Es usted una gran artista, la felicito y le presento mis respetos. Con su permiso, tengo que regresar a mis clases. Esos jóvenes son un tanto estrictos cuando se trata de horarios-

-Claro, gracias. Hasta luego-

La joven miró al mayor retirarse, caminando atreves del camino de piedra.

Cuando estuvo delante de la lápida, se quedó sin palabras.

No es que hubiera armado un discurso en el camino, era sólo que esperaba que algo surgiera en el momento y no quedarse en blanco como estaba ahora.

No había nadie más que ella en el lugar, con el cuadro en las manos. Nerviosa, como si aún él le observara con frialdad.

-Yo… quería entregarte algo. Ya sabes, tuve que tomarme un descanso después de regresar y surgió-

Miró al suelo y esperó escuchar alguna respuesta en su mente, pues no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con él. Aún en vida.

-Creo que se parece a ti. Me hubiera gustado más hacerlo contigo delante y a todo color… Pero no todo puede obtenerse en la vida ¿No es así?

Aún silencio.

-Además… quería agradecer todo lo que hiciste por mí ese día. Y no me refiero a maldecirme durante largo rato…-bromeó, para después recuperar el gesto sobrio- Me mantuviste a salvo del frío. Me mantuviste viva.

"Y casi confiesas toda tu vida a mí, corazón"

Claire sonrió. Ahí estaba esa voz.

-Hiciste que creyera en el destino, Albert. Y espero donde quiera que te encuentres no seas torturado por tus errores.

¿Sabes? Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por conocer desde mucho antes a esa parte humana en ti. Y quizá algo habría sido diferente. Pero no sirve pensar en eso-

Hizo una pausa para tomar una fuerte respiración, las lágrimas amenazando con liberarse de sus orbes aguamarina.

-No quiero volver a cerrar los ojos y verte congelado; no quiero ver tus manos alrededor de mi cuello, tu odio. Quiero seguir en aquel momento donde mostraste que también tenías corazón.

Sacó el cuadro y lo colocó contra la lápida.

-Espero pueda convencerte de que de algo han servido 6 años en la escuela de artes, aunque quizá no sea tan refinado como tú… - Restregó con su mano su brazo, tratando de ahuyentar los escalofríos que le recorrían la espina dorsal.

-Gracias por dejarme conocer quien eras realmente. No te atormentes más, Wesker. No puedo asegurarte que dejaré aún lado mi lucha contra Umbrella, pero lo que puedo si puedo jurar, es que no voy a olvidarte. No por lo mucho que buscaste terminar conmigo y con Chris, sino por tu verdadera mirada. Azul. Por tu verdadera voz, fría y no burlona. Por tu sonrisa, sincera y no de mofa. Por… por tus labios, cálidos y no congelados.

Una solitaria lágrima rodó contra su mejilla.

El sol se ocultaba por el horizonte, dejando una tintura anaranjada a su paso.

-Me cambiaste, Albert. Espero estar de nuevo en tus brazos, algún día.

Claire se permitió imaginar, dejar solamente las imágenes que amaba, junto al hombre que había amado con un amor desconocido, y dejar todo lo demás alejarse con el viento, borrarse con la tímida lluvia que empezaba a circular de las nubes.

Hecho un último vistazo a aquel santuario, a su retrato de sentimientos carbón firmado;

"**Tuya siempre, tu corazón"**


End file.
